This invention relates to tractors having a rear hitch assembly and, more suitably to industrial tractors wherein the invention provides a means for providing a rear weight assembly and three-point hitch assembly.
Tractors are customarily provided with means of attaching a variety of implements, such as, loader buckets, scarafiers, scrapers, etc. The attachment of various implements to the tractor alters the stability, traction and steering characteristics of the tractor. For example, the rear of the tractor may include a three-point hitch attaching a scaraifier. Ground engagement of the scarafier transfers some of the scarafier weight from the rear axle to the ground causing the rear wheels to lose traction. It is common practice to provide the tractor with attachment means for mounting front weights and rear wheel weights to provide tractor ballast. It is also customary to partially fill the rear tires with fluid in addition to or in place of rear wheel weights for rear tractor ballast.
The tractor rear axle can become overloaded, however, for example, when the rear portion of the tractor supports a hitch assembly, an implement, such as a backhoe loader, and when rear ballast is provided. The overloading is particularly undesirable during transport.